Touhou vs. Capcom/B.B. Hood
Bio Although she has a beautiful, cute and innocent appearance, B.B. Hood is a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money. As a homicidal schizophrenic, it is unwise for anyone to stand against her in her pursuit of money. Many look upon her as an antithesis to fellow darkhunters, Donovan Baine and Hsien-Ko. B.B. Hood is feared by weaker Darkstalkers everywhere. Movelist Skill Cards *Smiling Missile: B.B. Hood fires a missile at the opponent. The button you press determines the speed and strength and also its projection. *Happy Missile: B.B Hood proceeds to jump into the air and launches a missile at her opponent's feet. *Cheer of Fire: B.B. Hood shoots a huge flame from a bottle. *Shy Strike: B.B. Hood's Basket turns slightly larger and she bangs the opponent with it. Spell Cards *Cool Hunting: B.B Hood and two big goons jump out and proceeds to fire at the opponent with their guns. *Beautiful Memory: B.B Hood's thought bubble appears with an old lady (presumably her grandmother) in it. After that, if executed, she will start slashing her opponent with series of knife slashes, and then hit them with a rock before proceeding to throw them to the ground. Last Word *Apple for you: An unblockable grapple, B.B. Hood will trip onto the floor, if the opponent's close enough to connect, she'll jump on top of them and shoot them continuously. She'll then leap off of the opponent, dropping four giant apple bombs out of her basket onto the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: She skips in with her dog Harry and she says “La la la…What is it, Harry? Oh goody! More victims!” *Taunt: She swings her knife around and says “Should I stab you or shoot you?” *Victory Pose: She pets Harry and says “Ah counting my money near a fresh corpse, life is good.” She then looks at the “Cameraman” and points her Uzi at him. Winning Quotes Yay! It’s time to play my favorite game, “Count the Bullet-Holes on the Corpse”! Aw, I almost ran out of bullets during that battle. That makes me sad. Now why would you hurt a sweet little girl like me? Oh, the things I do for a little extra money. Vs. Self: Oh, hi me! Do you want to play? Well, let's play who can kill the other first? Ok, on the count of 3. 1 2 3. Vs. Morrigan: You’re going to make me a lot of money Ms. Aesland….Oh, and for the last time, I’m not Lilith’s girlfriend! Vs. Felicia: Well as the old phrase goes “there is more than one way to skin a cat”. Vs. Hsien-Ko: You’re a hunter too? Yeah right, and I’m the queen of England! Vs. Demitri and Remilia: It’s time to stake this Vampire! Vs. Jon Talbain: OH YOU…..!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: No fair! You have more guns than me! Vs. Chun Li and Cammy: What do you mean I’m under arrest for Hate Crimes?! I’m just doing my job! Vs. Mega Man: You’re kind of cute… in a dorky sort of way of course! Vs. Roll: Hey, if you want people to take you seriously wear a red hood. Trust me it works! Vs. Akuma: Aw, I wanted to kill a real monster, not some stupid old man pretending to be one! Vs. Most Street Fighter Characters: I always bring guns to a fist fight. Vs. Flandre: Violent, stingy, schizophrenic... It sounds... like me! Shame I’ll have to kill you….. Vs. Asura: Now, Now Mr. Asura. No need to get angry. I’m just a friendly little girl who wants to give you food. Let’s see now…oh, I got it! HERE’S A MISSLE! EAT IT! Vs. Phoenix Wright and Sheikei: No, I didn’t kill those werewolves! It was the one armed man! Ok, I confess, I did kill them. And I’m glad I did it! Do you hear me?! GLAD!!! Vs. Dante: You wanna play with an innocent girl like me? You bad boy! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Captain blue this, Captain Blue that…SHUT UP ABOUT CAPTAIN BLUE OR I’LL KILL YOU! Damn, you’re so annoying. Vs. Frank West and Aya: Put this in the newspaper, Little Red Riding Hood just kicked your ass! Vs. Murasa, Yuyuko and Youmu: I hate fighting ghosts. My bullets just fly right through. Vs. Ruby Heart: Oh sorry Ms. Ruby. I forgot and left something back from that wonderful voyage….Oh it was such a great trip. I can’t remember what it was…oh yeah! IT WAS MY MONEY! YOU GIVE MY PAYMENT OR I’LL PUT HOLES IN THAT PRETTY PIRATE SUIT!!!! Vs. Tron Bonne: Hey, I see you accidentally picked up my pic-a-nic basket. I kind of want it back, please…no? Hee Hee Hee… GIVE IT BACK!!!!! Vs. Juri: You think you’re crazy? I’ll show you crazy…. Vs. Wesker: I don’t care if you’re a Mutant or not I still gunned you down! Vs. Cirno: Damnit, your ice jammed my Uzi! Good thing I have more weapons. Vs. Mystia Lorelei: Ha ha! Sorry, Darkstalker, but I had earplugs in! By the way, your singing…Sucks! Vs. Wriggle: Oh no, I actually love bugs. Well, to squish them flat of course. Vs. Some Touhou Youkai characters: And another Darkstalker bites the dust! Vs. Reimu, Marisa, Nero and Sanae: Out of the way, Poser! I’ll show you how a real hunter performs. Vs. Amaterasu, Momiji and Kagerou: You remind of that stupid wolf…I’d oughta slice you up for that! Vs. Dr. Wily and Tenshi: For someone who's supposed to be the sub boss, you really suck. Vs. Shantae: I love mutilating you busty skanks… for feminism of course! Vs. Tessa: Nah, your too weak to be a Darkstalker. Oh well. Vs. Satori: You already knew what I was going to do? Damn. Vs. Firebrand: You work for the Lord of Hell? OK, are you another one of Jedah Dohma’s lackeys? Vs. Medicine: You hate humans, I hate monsters. Guess we'll always be trying to kill each other. Vs. Anakaris: Alright, King Tut. Time to pull off your bandages. Vs. Yumemi: I don't need to know anything about my prey, other than how to kill them. Vs. Amingo: A New Darkstalker?! Cool! Vs. Nue: I ain't afraid of no Darkstalker! On the contrary, Darkstalkers fear me! Vs. Sonson: Oh goody! I get to make a new fur coat! Vs. Kogasa: You think you can scare me just by jumping out and saying "boo!"? Well, that might work....if I was 5! Vs. Spencer: I'll shoot ya dead before you can grab me with that. Vs. Hina: You're the unfortunate one here, sister! Hahahahaha! Vs. Masamune: Not such hot stuff, now, are ya? Vs. Kasen: You don’t hold back when killing monsters. I like that. Vs. Dan: This sure felt way below my paycheck. Vs. Nick: I’ll get paid handsomely for all these zombies. Vs. Seiga: I wonder how much a hermit is worth. Ending (Various Touhou Youkai are seen running away from BB Hood.) *KA-BOOM!* Rumia; OK! OK! I WON'T EAT HUMANS ANYMORE!!!! JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME! Wriggle: Quickly, head for the hills! (Reimu is seen scolding BB Hood, who is obviously not listening.) Reimu: Bulleta! Can you hear me?! Were you using lethal action again!? How many times have I told you not to...?! BB Hood: Get a grip, Miko. Look behind you before you give me that crap! These Darkstalkers are evil creatures and your idea of "Extermination" isn't gonna keep them in line! You gotta kill them to stop them! Now, when do I get paid? Reimu: You don't get paid! And besides, we only exterminate Youkai when they cause problems, not whenever the hell we feel like it! BB Hood: Sorry, no time to talk. Got a call about a Darkstalker attack. I'm outta here! Reimu: Bulleta! Get back here! I'm not done talking to you! B.B. Hood: But I'm done working with you! (Reimu jumps in B.B. Hood's way.) Reimu: Would you just listen to me for a second! B.B. Hood: Outta my way, poser. If you don't wanna end up like those Darkstalkers! (Both Reimu and B.B. Hood gets on their stances.) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom